


closer to you.

by KyloDelRey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Ben Solo Lives, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Homelessness, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloDelRey/pseuds/KyloDelRey
Summary: Rey has a bad case of baby fever, Ben knows exactly how to cure it.“You wanna be a mommy Rey? I can make you a mommy. Put a baby in you, how’s that sound, huh?” He breathes the words into her ear, causing a shiver to run down to her core.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 357





	closer to you.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to [Em](https://twitter.com/wherehavey0uben?s=21) for the beta 
> 
> [🦋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541573?view_full_work=true)

She’s content where she is in life, all things considered.

Over the years she’s managed to put herself back together.

Found a sustainable career for herself, a roof over her head, even found herself a good man much to her own surprise.

Coming to terms with her childhood trauma and overcoming her feelings of worthlessness is something she still works on to this day but, it’s getting easier and that’s all she can ask for.

She’s thinks she’s ready now.

Ready to start a family.

She’s stable, mentally and financially.

She thought she would have the family she’s always wanted so desperately by now.

If it were up to her she would have started having kids years ago but she knew it wasn’t realistic.

The shelter only let them in at night or when it was below freezing and she couldn’t imagine herself riding the bus all day long with a baby on her hip, just to keep them warm.

She wants to be the best mother she can be, having come from nothing, having no one.

She’d navigated the foster care system, came out scarred and missing pieces, but still alive.

Alive, but oh so lonely, but not anymore. Now she finds herself feeling the loneliness creep back in when Ben’s six hours into his shift.

She wonders when she’d gotten so spoiled.

When she had turned eighteen and they dumped her at the nearest homeless shelter with a suitcase full of trauma, he’d been volunteering at the soup line.

He’d always give her a little extra food, she definitely needed it, being underfed throughout her childhood.

A couple of girls there used to say that he only had eyes for her. She never believed it, scrawny little dirty thing she was.

Until one day he approached her, she was napping on a bench in her favorite park, gazing out at the horizon, counting down the hours until she could head back to the cot she’d claimed as her own at the women’s shelter, and he’d marched right up to her. She couldn’t believe that he was speaking to her of his own free will.

He was always so handsome, so put together, and she remembers feeling so minuscule in comparison, both literally and figuratively.

But he didn’t seem to mind. He fed her, nurtured her, gave her hope in her darkest days.

Ben, like a lighthouse on turbulent waters. She was drawn to him like her ship had no sails, just going with the push of the wind and the pull of the sea, and she was grateful to be pulled upon his rocky shores.

He’s tall and broad as a brick wall, he’s got hands twice the size of hers and he doesn’t complain when she wakes him up at the crack of dawn with her nightmares.

He’s got dark stormy eyes, but they twinkle whenever they land on her.

Even her own reflection looks different when she sees it through them.

He’s got precious moles on his face, seven to be exact, and she kisses each and every one of them before they part ways for work each day.

She loves him, truly loves him.

Some days she loves him more than she loves herself.

She’s basically moved in at this point, this arrangement came earlier than usual in their relationship. They’ve come to accept the fact that their relationship will never be comparable to a stereotypical one, and they’re grateful because of it.

She was homeless after all, and despite their living arrangement being completely unprofessional and explicitly forbidden, Ben couldn’t help himself.

What was he supposed to do, just leave her? Sure, she would make it just alright on her own, she’s a tough girl, but he prefers having her safe and sound in his home, in their home.

He’d carried the single suitcase that held all of Rey’s belongings with ease. Set her up in her own bedroom, that didn’t last very long. She couldn’t sleep without being completely entangled with the tree of a man.

They share a room now, they share everything, really.

His clothes hung up neatly in their walk-in, while hers pile up on the ground beneath them. His bedside table organized, hers overflowing with empty cups and odd trinkets.

Merging their lives had been seamless, like it was always meant to be this way.

And don’t even get her started on the sex. She's only ever been with Ben in that way. That being said, she only has eyes for him. She’s never craved anyone as much as she craves him.

Every desire she has, every kink she’d hidden from the world, and at times even herself, he’s willing to explore with her in an environment where she feels heard and precious.

It’s odd, loving someone and in return being loved. She thrives from the feelings it gives her.

She wants to spend the rest of her life with him, wants to start a family with him like yesterday.

Wants his baby in her as soon as possible.

The thing is, Ben doesn’t seem the slightest bit interested in having kids. He’s never mentioned it. Has never even given the inkling that that’s something he wants.

Even though she’s been dropping hints like crazy.

Her best friend, Rose, just had her second baby, and Rey never shuts up about it, showing him pictures of the little cutie whenever she can. She gushes over babies when they see them out in public, even more than usual. She’s even gone as far as leading him down the baby aisles when they take their frequent trips to Target together.

Still nothing.

It stings when she thinks about it for too long.

* * *

It’s been raining all week. She tries her best not to let the desolation sink in, but she’s still working on mastering that skill.

She feels off and the weather is affecting her more than she’d like. She’s also pretty sure that her baby fever is causing an abnormal spike in her hormones.

The clouds seem to gather over her heart, and the raindrops seem to drip down her cheeks.

She’s watching one of those Hallmark movies again.

One of the ones with the perfect family, and the pregnant wife and it hurts. It’s all she’s ever wanted and she’s reduced to just watching it unfold before her eyes instead of experiencing it.

Ben’s at work, ten hour shift today, she’d nearly cried when he left this morning.

She knows she’s being irrational, but she’s convinced herself that if she doesn’t get pregnant this year, her life will be over.

Her ovaries won’t be of use for much longer, is what she tells herself.

So when he walks through the door and hangs his coat up like nothings wrong, she decides to bring the situation to light.

“Ben, why don’t you want to have a baby with me?” It’s a simple question that she asks quietly, her eyes never meeting his, too afraid of what she’ll find there.

Ben is completely taken off guard, he’s actually positive that he’s misheard her.

He stills, his hands stuck in his pockets, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

His silence is alarming. To Rey it only solidifies the truth behind her question.

“Why, Ben?”

“Huh? Rey, wh-what are you talking about?” He’s concerned, she can hear it in his voice.

She jumps up, nearly tripping over her blanket.

“Why don’t you want to have a baby with me? It’s all I want.” Her voice is so small, she still won’t look at him, opting to fiddle with the stray threads sticking out of the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, as she keeps her eyes trained on his shoes.

“Rey, I-“ She doesn’t let him finish, she needs to voice her thoughts before she loses the courage to.

“If- if you don’t want to have a family, I can’t do this.”

He pales, he’s fucking confused. She’s never explicitly said anything about wanting kids. She seems content with just the two of them.

“Rey-“ he tries to break through her fit.

“I’ll go and find someone else to have babies with. I can’t wait any longer! My biological clock is ticking!”

All of the emotions that she’s been holding in, break free. She’s hysterical now, she’s not making any sense but the thought of anyone else touching her like that, makes him furious.

His spine stiffens as he clenches his fists.

“No, you won’t. You’re not going anywhere Rey.” He puts his hands on her shoulders to try and steady her

She’s got on a pair of slippers and her pajamas and she’s trying her damn hardest to get past him, to leave out of the front door he’s guarding.  
He has no idea where this has come from, but he needs her to calm down before he can even begin to fix this mess.

“Baby, calm down. Just, just talk to me. Please.” He begs.

“I just want to go, Ben.”

She sounds so broken that he almost gives in and let’s her, she sounds like she’d rather be anywhere than right here with him.

He clings to her for a few seconds longer, maybe she needs a little time away to calm down.

He’s not sure what to do, he’s never seen her like this before.

“I want a family Ben! I don’t want to spend anymore of my life waiting! Do you even want me, do you even want a family at all?” Her voice wavers as she finishes her sentence.

“Do I even _want_ you? Are you out of your mind Rey. I fucking love you, you’re all I want.”

She wants to stay livid but the words soften her rage, she leans into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Ben lifts her legs, securing them around his waist, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She weeps into his neck, soaking his collar with her tears as he carries her into the bedroom.

He sets her onto the bed gently, following close behind and wrapping his body around hers.

After a while her tears slow down and she realizes what she’s done.

All of her previous emotions have been replaced with a deep rooted sense of dread. She let her insecurities cloud her judgment

She is ashamed of her behavior. She’s terrified that she’s ruined everything with her outburst.  
She can’t believe that she threatened to get pregnant by someone else.  
Saying that she overreacted would be an understatement.

Neither of them speak for a long time.

Ben just focuses on soothing Rey, rubbing her back and wiping away her dwindling tears.

After her tears have ceased, he pulls away just enough to peer into her eyes.

“Rey, you’ve never said anything about kids. I just wanted to wait until we were ready. You’re still so young, I figured you wanted to enjoy your youth.”

Hope ignites in her chest, he’d been waiting for her? Wanting her to heal before they started down that path?

“I want babies Ben, lots of them.” She huffs, and tries to squirm away but he’s not having it.

His arms are like steel as he pulls her back, he rolls her underneath his large frame, pinning her down.

“Rey, I’ve wanted to start a family with you ever since I laid eyes on you.”

“Really?” She’s insecure, her voice soft and trembling.

“Yes, really baby doll.”

She clings to his shirt, wadding up the fabric in her fists as she pulls him closer to her.

“You wanna be a mommy Rey? I can make you a mommy. Put a baby in you, how’s that sound, huh?” He breathes the words into her ear, causing a shiver to run down to her core.

He’s waiting for her to say something, anything.

“All you had to do was ask, Rey.”

She’s frozen underneath him, she can’t believe the things coming out of his mouth.  
More so, she can’t believe how badly she wants it, how elated she feels to hear him speak these words.

“W-we could try right now?”

She manages through curled lips.

“Fuck all I wanna do is fill you with my cum, is that okay, Rey? No condom tonight?”

She doesn’t believe in birth control, she relies solely on condoms and knowing her cycle.

The idea of disregarding both of these precautions sends an excited chills up her spine.

‘Yes, please.’ She wants to scream it from the mountaintops, but she can barely even manage to speak.  
Ben, must be satisfied with the emotions playing out on her face because he rips her flimsy pajamas clean off.

“Fuck, I’m gonna fuck a baby into you.” He sounds possessed as he manhandles her.

Sure they have pretty rough and kinky sex, but this is a whole new level.

She can’t believe how hot the idea of him cumming in her is. Yet another kink to add to her ever growing list.

He holds her arms up over her head, pinning them there with one of his giant hands.

Both of her tiny wrists fit in his grasps so easily, the sight alone causes his dick to grow even harder in his boxers.

He ruts his hips against hers determinedly, rubbing her core with his hardened length.

He nibbles on her neck, huffing and nibbling along the way.

Rey‘s eyes flutter as she allows herself to succumb to the sensation of his lips on her, finally remembering she needs to speak before he’ll keep going.

“Please, I want to have your baby, Ben.”

He growls in response, his face mere centimeters from her freckles.

He trails his nose up and down the side of her face, eliciting shivers from her.

“My little baby wants to have babies of her own?”

She nods vigorously, tossing and turning to no avail, he’s got her pinned good.

She wants to feel him so badly, run her palms over his taunt back, run her fingertips through his messy hair, hold his face in place while she kisses him senseless.

She needs him, needs him more than anything else in this moment.

She craves his seed, just imagining what it’ll feel like filling her to the brim, has her dizzy with lust.

She tries to free her hands, the desire to touch him is overwhelming, and his grasp gets painfully tight.

He grabs her knee roughly and throws it over his shoulder. He’s not holding back.

“ _Stay still_ baby, let me give you what you want.”

Grinding his hips down into her cunt, he runs his clothed length up and down her slick slit.

She’s drenched his boxers, leaving a damp spot over his hardness.

He slips his boxer off, his hand still holding her delicate wrists in place.

“That’s it, stay still for daddy.”

Rey allows her body to uncoil, sinking down into the downy mattress, accepting his weight above her.

Rey spreads her thighs obediently, a response to Ben’s knee gently nudging between them.

“Mmm good job, that’s my girl.”

Ben takes her hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling as Rey moans deliciously above him.

His dick is bobbing between her legs, so close yet not close enough, she groans when the tip brushes her clit.

It’s wet with precum and her own slick, she wiggles her hips, attempting to impale herself, she can’t take it anymore.

“Please, fuck me.” She begs, Ben takes pity on his poor girl.

She’s already made a mess of the sheets and they’re just getting started.

“Since you asked so nicely. Daddy will give you what you need, okay?”

“Okay.” She wails, her bottom lip trembling.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, think you can take it baby?”

He slips into her, sheathing himself in one swift stroke, before she gasp out a response.

Normally he would ease into her, tease her but he can’t manage it tonight, emotions are running high, the pheromones are doing things to his head.

The girl of his dreams, the love of his life is underneath him, demanding he impregnate her and he’s barely holding it together.

Rey yelps as he slides home, deep inside of her.

Even after all this time he still manages to stretch her little cunt out.

“Such a tight little pussy baby. Fuck, stay still.” He pins her down with his hips, nipping at her neck and huffing into her hair.

She’s wet, warm, and so inviting.

Fuck he never wants to use a condom again.

Her tight cunt is pulling him deeper reflexively.

“Ben, ugh, fuck!” It’s overwhelming, being so full of him without preparation but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She craves the fullness that only he can provide her.

Ben thrusts his hips slowly, each stroke reaching the deepest parts of her, before pulling out and entering her again.

Her sweet juices are flowing freely, he’s mesmerized by the way it looks gleaming on his cock.

As time passes his thrusts grow animalistic, he’s chasing his orgasm, reveling in the way his girl is an incoherent mess beneath him.

They fuck like rabbits, all needy groans and sloppy kisses punctuated by fast thrusts, he can barely stand it.

She’s clinging to the sheets, her brows furrowed in concentration as she takes each and every thrust.

When he’s nearing his end he reaches down, twirling his finger around her sensitive clit and she screams.

She cums violently while squirming on his dick.

His orgasm follows close after, he pushes all the way into her.

The head of his dick nestled up against her cervix.

“Fuck I’m coming, shit I’m gonna come in this little pussy.”

She whines, but stays still and takes it like a good girl.

It’s on the verge of being too much for her, being restrained, all the dirty talk, that wild fucking look in his eyes.

So much passion and love for her as she basks in the sensation of being filled to the brim.

Her little face scrunches up as she huffs and pants against his neck.

“Mmm I know baby, that feel good? Did you cum for me?” She nods weakly, opening her mouth, begging him with eyes.

She’s addicted to his spit, it took her awhile to work up the courage to actually ask him to do it, spit in her mouth, but now that she has she can’t live with it.

“Please?” She opens wide again.

“Nasty little girl, loves daddy’s spit. Such a depraved thing.” He grabs her jaw, holding her lips wide open as he drools into her waiting mouth.

She moans as it slips down her tongue, swallowing it gratefully.

“Yummy?”

“Yes daddy so good.”

“Little baby could live off of spit and cum Huh?” She moans in agreement, his dick is still lodged in side of her, as her walls spasm around him, milking even more of his cum into her hot little hole.

“Mmm take all this fucking cum. Shit.”

Ben squeezes his eyes shut to gain some composure, he’s just finished but he’s already getting fucking hard again just looking at his precious girl.

All cum drunk with his dick still lodged in her, his spit dripping down her little chin, her eyes already fluttering close as she wraps her arms around his shoulder.

“Daddy, hold me.”

She whimpers and he gladly obliges. He lifts her up and settles her so she’s straddling on his lap, his dick never leaving her slick cunt.

“Do you think it worked?” She asks innocently.

The mixture of both of their cum leaks slowly out of her and pools on his stomach.

His girl is so precious with her little tits jutting out, a sleepy pout on her face.

Fuck he can’t get enough of him, they both feel as his dick hardens inside of her.

“I dunno baby, but better safe than sorry.”

Ben thrusts up and she whimpers.

“Ben I can’t, it-I- it’s too much.”

He wraps his arms around her shoulder, cradling her head on his chest.

“Shh baby, it’s okay. I know it’s a lot. Don’t worry, daddy’s gonna do all the work, Kay?”

Smothering her hair with feather soft kisses, “Just go to sleep honey, I know you’re tired. Stay right where you are and be a good girl. Daddy’s gonna replace all that cum we lost, okay?” She doesn’t respond, her breathing already getting heavier as she relaxes above him.

“You wanna baby don’t you, Rey?”

She nods weakly, it’s the last thing she registers before she allows herself to slips away.

Ben fucks her slowly until he’s sure she’s fast asleep, holding her tight and giving her chaste kisses when she starts to make little sleepy noises.

He loves having her like this, all to himself, his sleeping beauty. She’s so pliant, her lashes fanned out over the tops of her cheeks, her little pink mouth parted as she snores gently.

When she’s cold asleep he pummels her little pussy.

Moving her limp body isn’t whichever position he prefers, he doesn’t even try to be gentle.

His baby is a deep sleeper, one of the things he loves most about her.

He pumps her full of a weeks worth of cum that night, reveling in the way it dries on the inside of her thighs.

His essence sticking to her skin, dripping from her core, it’s burned into his retinas.  
It soothes something primal and raw inside of him to see her like this.

He knows without a doubt, she’ll be a good little mommy in no time.

God, he’s gonna keep her barefoot and pregnant, it’s what she wants after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, you filthy animals. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kylo_Del_Rey), or don’t.
> 
> I sincerely hope that this makes you cum.


End file.
